


Подарок-сюрприз

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Если Стайлз брался за какое-то дело, то занимался им основательно. Поэтому к выбору рождественского подарка он отнёсся с величайшей серьёзностью.Или история о том, как поздравить свою пару во время традиционного семейного праздника.





	Подарок-сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Если Стайлз брался за какое-то дело, то занимался им основательно. Он практически душу вкладывал в каждую незначительную мелочь, в каждую деталь.

Поэтому к выбору рождественского подарка он отнёсся с величайшей серьёзностью, обдумывая любой приходящий в голову вариант по три раза. Но всё было как-то слишком напыщенно, вычурно, либо же наоборот — чересчур просто и нелепо. Хотелось как-то удивить, позабавить и немного растрогать. Или же раззадорить, поддразнить и вытащить наружу то, что лежит глубоко-глубоко внутри.

Стайлз метался между идеями, но ничего толкового в голову не приходило. Он почти отчаялся, когда неожиданно для себя вспомнил самый лучший вариант — исполнение мечты. И ведь осуществить это можно было очень легко, благодаря помощи сознания и воображения.

Предоставив своему мозгу полную свободу действий, Стайлз ненавязчиво отключился от любого внешнего воздействия, шума и прочих отвлекающих факторов. Сперва перед глазами расстелилось абсолютно белое поле, затем начали проявляться какие-то силуэты, пятна цвета, словно кто-то брызнул водой на совершенно чистый лист.

Спустя пару минут усиленной работы Стайлз вынырнул из глубин подсознания со счастливой улыбкой на губах и грандиозными планами в голове. Оставалось только подарить этот замечательный подарок, только дождаться праздника…

В гостиной было шумно. Айзек со Скоттом воевали за пульт от телевизора, Джексон громко возмущался по поводу очередного писка моды, Лидия, что-то бормоча под нос, делала пометки в записной книжке. Посреди этого хаоса Дерек, сидящий в кресле, казался оплотом нормальности и адекватности. Он с высоты своего статуса альфы взирал на волчат повелительно-одобрительным взглядом отца. Словно все эти неугомонные подростки приходились ему детьми.

Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Дерек поднял голову и встретился глазами со Стайлзом. Тот улыбнулся и глазами показал на потолок, подразумевая второй этаж. Дерек сначала огляделся, но все были слишком заняты своими делами, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то другое.

Поэтому Дерек не спеша поднялся с кресла, поправил съехавшее набок покрывало и пошёл вслед за Стайлзом, который уже поднимался в их с Дереком спальню. Там всё было приготовлено заранее — свечи, благовония, диск с расслабляющей музыкой. Этот вечер обязан был быть идеальным. Стайлз приложил для этого все свои усилия.

— Итак, что же ты задумал? — у Дерека было игривое настроение, так что Стайлз решил немного позабавиться перед непосредственным вручением подарка.

— В общем, садись на кровать, устраивайся поудобнее и закрывай глаза. Только не подглядывай, — Стайлз, в порыве не совсем понятного кокетства, как-то по-девичьи похлопал ресницами и подмигнул Дереку. Тот усмехнулся, но послушно присел на расправленные простыни.

Стайлз быстро скользнул в ванную, взял оттуда тазик с тёплой водой и принёс его в комнату. Дерек уже успел найти себе оптимальную позу и расслабленно привалился спиной к стене, опираясь на неё затылком и опустив руки ладонями вверх. Такое открытое доверие чуть не заставило Стайлза плюнуть на всю подготовку и просто заняться тихим ленивым праздничным сексом. С другой стороны, секс у них был, есть и будет всегда, но именно сейчас хотелось по-настоящему удивить своего любимого хмуроволка (который теперь, кстати, не так уж часто хмурится).

Включив музыку, Стайлз поставил тазик на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и провёл рукой возле лица Дерека. Тот каким-то образом почувствовал это, — альфа же! — поэтому ухватил ладонь Стайлза и поднёс её к губам. Получив ненавязчивый мягкий поцелуй в костяшки, Стайлз улыбнулся, но всё равно аккуратно высвободил свою руку.

— Проверял, действительно ли ты закрыл глаза, — Стайлз уже самостоятельно провёл пальцами по скуле Дерека, рассматривая, как тот тянется за прикосновением. Большой палец сам собой соскользнул на губу Дерека, и тот тут же чуть прикусил его. Стайлз вздрогнул, но всё же заставил себя отвести руки от лица Дерека. — Такими темпами мы далеко не уедем.

— Ага, — Дерек улыбнулся. Видимо, его совершенно не интересовал подарок Стайлза. Он просто хотел его внимания, его ласки, его прикосновений.

«Может, в жопу сюрприз?» — мелькнула мысль в голове, но Стайлз отогнал её, решительно отпрянув от Дерека, дабы не искушать себя ещё больше. Нет, нужно делать так, как было задумано, отказываться от собственных планов неинтересно.

Расположившись на кровати рядом с Дереком и закрыв глаза, Стайлз повернулся на бок.

— Засни, — шепнул он в ухо Дереку, и тот расслабился ещё больше, незаметно проваливаясь в сон. Стайлз последовал за ним словно за путеводной нитью, направляя его мысли в нужном русле.

На улице была ночь. Жёлтый свет фонарей был приятен глазу, а вокруг не было ни души. Дерек огляделся, но и в правду не смог заметить хоть кого-нибудь.

Стояло лето. Это было видно по деревьям, облачённым в зелёную крону, и тёплому ветерку, который согревал своим дыханием. Они стояли на мосту, внизу с шумом неслась река. Мост был настолько длинным, что Дерек не видел ни одного из берегов.

Вдруг с неба спустился воздушный шар. Дерек удивлённо осмотрел его, заметив знакомую расцветку ткани.

— Да, этот тот шар, на котором ты мечтал полететь в семь лет, — кивнул Стайлз, стоящий в этом самом шаре. — Залезай.

Дерек удивительно легко попал на воздушный шар, тут же понёсший их вверх, к облакам. Небо отдавало фиолетовым оттенком, причудливо перемешивающимся с золотом заходящего солнца.

— Красиво, — выдохнул Дерек, заворожённо смотря на закат.

Стайлз слегка покраснел, довольный похвалой. Он отвернулся от края корзины, в которой они стояли, и подошёл к Дереку вплотную.

— Не думай, это только начало всех сюрпризов, — многообещающе дёрнув бровью, Стайлз легко провёл рукой по плечу Дерека. — Тебе не кажется, что пора сменить костюм?

Дерек посмотрел на себя и увидел, что стоит уже не просто в своей домашней хэнли, а в элегантном костюме.

— Так гораздо лучше. Тем более, мы почти прилетели, — Стайлз кивнул куда-то вниз, и Дерек посмотрел в указанном направлении.

Они зависли прямо над маленьким ресторанчиком. Воздушный шар легко опустился на землю, Дерек даже не смог осознать, куда пропал этот огромный шар буквально в мгновение ока. Доверившись счастливо улыбающемуся Стайлзу, Дерек последовал за ним внутрь.

Там сидело несколько человек, в основном — парами. Но они не обращали на вошедших никакого внимания.

— Сидеть в пустом ресторане было бы скучно, — оправдался Стайлз, подходя к столику и усаживаясь за стул. Дерек проделал то же самое и теперь Стайлз был прямо напротив него. — Знаешь, чем хорош сон?

Дерек вопросительно выгнул бровь, молча приглашая продолжить свою мысль.

— Можно есть что угодно и в каких угодно количествах, и это никак не отразится на тебе! — с видом знатока Стайлз заказал парочку труднопроизносимых блюд и красное вино. Дерек неодобрительно покачал головой, но Стайлз только отмахнулся. — Я же не смогу здесь напиться! Только если ты сам этого не захочешь.

Дерек мягко улыбнулся и коснулся рукой запястья Стайлза. Тот точно так же улыбнулся в ответ и погладил кончиками пальцев руку Дерека. Это было самое любимое их занятие — неспешно касаться друг друга, чтобы постоянно ощущать чужое тепло, сердцебиение. Знать, что ритм ваших сердец совпадает, что они звучат в унисон.

Закончив с едой, Стайлз и Дерек вышли на улицу, где уже полным ходом шла зима. Ветра не было вообще, поэтому снег падал ровно, медленно и очень красиво.

Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, взял его за руку и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Знаешь… — Стайлз начал говорить, но его заглушил Франк Синатра с ободряющим: «Колокольчики повсюду!». Дерек невольно отвлёкся на это, песня зазвучала всё громче и громче. Разум заметался в растерянности, не осознавая, откуда может идти эта песня.

Дерек рывком открыл глаза и тут же сел. Стайлз, столь же недовольный неприятным пробуждением, взъерошил волосы.

На пороге их спальни стояла вся стая. Они еле помещались в дверной проём, у кого-то выглядывала только одна определённая часть тела, но всё же все они были беспредельно счастливы.

— Так, вообще-то, не делается, — проинформировал Айзек, поправляя сползшую на левое ухо шапку Санты. — Рождество — семейный праздник, а вы тут вдвоём заперлись.

— Мы не запирались, хотя стоило бы, — буркнул Стайлз, но он отлично понимал, что его услышали абсолютно все.

— Ой-ой, только не надо строить из себя обиженку, — вставил свои пять копеек Джексон. — Какого хрена нужно было собираться всем вместе, если вы сидите наверху?

Скотт молчаливо поддержал Джексона, положив ему руку на плечо и важно кивнув, при этом бросив на Стайлза осуждающий взгляд.

Дерек и Стайлз переглянулись, и последний заржал, запрокинув голову и не в силах остановиться.

— Ты видишь, нам даже на секундочку отойти нельзя, волчата тут же теряют, — уткнувшись лицом в плечо Дерека, Стайлз уже не смеялся — просто беззвучно всхлипывал.

— Да пошли вы! — с чувством выплюнул Джексон, выталкивая всех из дверного проёма и закрывая дверь. — Счастливо, блять, поебаться!

— У-у-у, Дерек, мы срочно должны отшлёпать нашего младшенького, а то он говорит нехорошие слова! — Стайлз поднял голову и прижался щекой к щеке Дерека. — Вот она какая — семейная жизнь. Даже подарок нормально вручить не дают.

Поднявшись, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и протянул Дереку руку.

— Так и быть, остальная часть после того, как волчата уснут. Мы же не плохие родители, мы не будем обделять наших деток вниманием.

— Очень смешно, — фальшиво улыбнувшись, Дерек всё же принял руку и встал с кровати. — Только помни, что ты мне обещал.

— Есть, сэр! — шутливо отдав честь, Стайлз расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Вот и отлично!

Сон можно продолжить в любую секунду, но собрать вместе стаю и провести праздник в кругу семьи — это удаётся лишь пару раз в году, так что, наверное, сюрприз действительно может подождать.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
